1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to autoidentification systems and, more particularly, to a system and method for providing user feedback using target illumination sources.
2. Description of the Related Art
Autoidentification systems, such as optical imagers and radiofrequency identification (RFID) readers are being used with increasing frequency for a variety of applications, including obtaining medical information or medical data from patients and medication contains, verifying the contents of patient medical samples, or extracting information from labeled products, such as shipping containers or retail items that contain barcodes or RFID tags.
Barcodes are essentially graphic representation of data (alpha, numeric, or both) that is machine-readable. Barcodes encode numbers and letters into different types of symbologies, such as linear codes, two-dimensional codes, and composite codes (a combination of linear and two-dimensional codes). In more recent applications, referred to as digital or optical image capture, an optical device snaps a digital picture of the barcode and software in the imager orients the picture and decodes the barcode(s) contained in the picture.
Radiofrequency identification (RFID) is a wireless communication technology that utilizes radiowaves for automatic identification and data capture of information for the purpose of identifying and tracking objects or people. Signals in the radio frequency (RF) range of the electromagnetic spectrum are used to communicate data between a two transceiver devices. An RFID system typically consists of the three main components: a tag, a reader, and the software/firmware for controlling the system. Tags are placed on objects or people and directly or indirectly contain information about the object or person. The reader uses RF energy to interrogate the tag and read the information it contains, or even write data to the tag.
Technologies such as barcode imaging and RFID can play an important role in various fields by automating processes and improving safety and security. For example, the ability to more accurately track objects and instantly provide data about the object is becoming a particularly important tool in the medical field, where automated systems can help improve safety procedures and limit human errors. In one such system, medical samples and prescription medication may often be provided with a barcode to assist with tracking the formulation and delivery of the medication or samples, and proper identification of the patient to whom the medication or samples belong. RFID technology may be used for tracking medical devices to ensure that the right device is available to the correct patient at the correct time, or to track the location of high-risk devices like implants that may relocate within a patient.
Although conventional barcode readers may include on-board illumination sources, such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs) for enhancing the visibility of the target, barcode readers and RFID systems rely on other LEDs to indicate the status of autoidentification processes. For example, the housing for the barcode or RFID reader may include LEDs aligned to indicate to the user a successful barcode interpretation or RFID interrogation. In addition to increasing the cost and complexity of such systems, the use of status LEDs is cumbersome as the user must try to perceive the target barcode or RFID tag and consider the special LEDs at the same, which may not be easily viewed or even in the proximity of the user.